Hell fire
by themaninthemask
Summary: Helvete looked to the sky, the stars glittered like fires in the night, but the only fire that night was inside him.he looked to the castle. "i always wondered why they closed the gates". he thought to himself as he resumed staring into the night.
1. foreword

Hello everyone and welcome to the amazing fanfiction of themaninthemask! This story is mainly focused on Helvete, a black haired guy who's dark past haunts him to this day, and his journey through perilous mountains, demented relatives, and a very ticked off ice queen! Constructive criticism is welcome, if your requests are good enough, I might just put them in this story! Happy reading, because not reading is just, plain, STUPID! Goodbye, and enjoy my secret life of writing stories based on Disney movies. With best of luck Themaninthemask 


	2. Helvete brann

Helvete Brann

Helvete pov

Helvete woke up with a start, he was having the nightmare again. He had been trying to decipher what it meant, but to no avail. He slowly rose from his bed, looked at the clock, it read 4:49 PM, he shook his head in disbelief, but it was true, because the sun was high in the sky "crap! Im gonna be late!". He didn't want to miss the coronation, it's not very often you get to see the queen and princess any more, in fact, he hasn't seen them at all. He slowly made his way to the other side of the room and looked into the mirror, he saw a young man, around his early twenties, a mess of dark black hair with two deep, red eyes staring underneath it. He heard a voice yell from the room below. "Helvete, we're going to be late, and if we miss any of their free food I swear to the good and holy god I'll string you up by your neck". "Just for that Makov I'll take extra time getting ready". Helvete said with a smirk. He was excited about today, and he didn't known it yet, but tonight we be a night to remember.

Elsa pov

Nervous, all Elsa could feel was nervous, "this is to dangerous". She thought to herself. "what if they find out? What if they see what I am?". The thought of it made her shudder, "maybe I shouldn't open the gates, but I couldn't do that to Anna, she deserved better than being in a castle the rest of her life". "Maybe tonight she could make some friends, maybe she might even find someone to love her". Elsa sighed, "I wish someone out there could love me, the real me, not just a monster who could freeze you at anytime". She shook her head."that could never happen, no one could love me, I'm just to dangerous". Small amounts of frost appeared at Elsa's feet, slowly coating s the ground around her."conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel". She thought to herself. Slowly the frost began to melt, she sighed with relief, suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. "Your majesty, the ceremony is about to begin, are you ready?". "Yes Kai, I will be down shortly". She replied to her advisor. She heard his footsteps slowly fade away, she mentally braced herself. "Im going to become queen". She muttered unconfidently as she opened her dressing room doors.


	3. the coronation

The coronation

Helvete pov

Helvete dosed off quietly as the coronation drew on and on, he was almost asleep when he felt Makov's elbow jab Into him. He looked up as the crowning was about to take place, the bishop asked them to stand and held out a small cushion with a scepter and another priceless royal artifact, but he couldn't remember it's name, queen Elsa reached for them, but the bishop whispered something to her, seconds later, she took off the gloves she had been wearing and took both royal artifacts into her hands, the bishop began speaking in a language, maybe latin. Helvete looked a little bit to his left, he saw the princess. She seemed to be searching through the chapel for someone, she then must have found whoever she was looking for, because she began to wave at the left side of the pews. He then saw a man with brilliant red hair and sideburns, who was soaking wet, wave back at her. Helvete the continued watching the ceremony, he saw a look on the queen's face, a expression of fear. He looked closer at her and saw a ring of frost forming around the artifacts. It suddenly dawned to him, it couldn't be, it wasn't possible, he had finally met another.

Elsa pov

"Don't feel, don't feel, don't feel". Elsa thought to herself as she glanced around the chapel. She saw a man with black hair dozing off, she wished she could go back to her room and go back to sleep, not out here where everyone might find out about her powers. She looked to her right and saw Anna waving at a man with red hair that was completely soaked with water. "Im happy that Anna is making friends, I know she needs them". Elsa thought to herself. She the continued the coronation. After a few minutes, the bishop presented her with the royal artifacts. As she reached for them. "Your highness, the gloves". The bishop stated with a puzzled look on his face. Elsa looked down and realized that she was still wearing her gloves. She slowly took her gloves off and held both artifacts in her hands. The bishop began speaking in Latin. Elsa tried to stay calm, but then she noticed that the man with the black hair was staring intensely at her with a bewildered look on his face. "He knows! , he knows what I am!". She thought. "Calm down Elsa, he probably doesn't know anything". But she couldn't shake the feeling that he knew. Then she started to feel the frost beginning to form around the artifacts. "Please don't notice the frost, please don't notice the frost". She thought to herself. The bishop suddenly finished in Latin and announced. "Queen Elsa of arrendel". Elsa quickly placed the artifacts on the cushion and placed the gloves back on her hands. She managed a small smile and walked down from the dias she had been standing on. "Time to get ready for the party". She thought to herself as she walked out of the chapel. 


	4. father and son

father and son

Helvete pov

He couldn't believe it, and after all this time. Helvete looked up and realized that the coronation was over. "Let's get going! I don't want to be late for all that free food at the reception". Makov said. "That greedy noblemen is going to have a heart attack one of these days". Helvete thought to himself. "Although, he is the reason I'm here, if it hadn't been for him raising me like a son, I would be going to stand outside the castle like all the other commoners". A few minutes later, they reached the castle gates. "I remember when these doors never closed, and the queen and king never refused shelter to those who needed it". Makov said. Makov's face then began to darken. "But those days are long gone". Helvete knew why he looked somber, Makov had known the late king since they were children, and had been like a brother to him. Helvete suddenly pitied Makov, he hade seen his mother slowly die of an incurable disease and watched his father drink himself to death shortly after. Helvete decided he'd change the subject. "You never told me about what the princesses were like when they were children". Makov's face lit up. "They were like little angels, except when princess Anna was in a mood, then they were like no force on earth". He said with a laugh. Helvete smiled, it made him happy to see this old man laugh. "You truly are a father to me Makov". Helvete said. "Thank you, I hope I can fill the hole your father made when he..." Makov couldn't go on. Helvete just looked down, deep in thought. "You realize he's been long dead, don't you?". Helvete said after a few moments of silence. "I do, but what happened to your mother and your father was unjust, they were a wonderful family, and like a second family to me". Makov said with a lump in his throat. "There was nothing you could do Makov, they would've wished for you to raise me, and you fulfilled that wish". Helvete said. "Now, we have a party to attend". Makov's face brightened. 


	5. a night to remember

A night to remember ( part 1)  
>Elsa pov<p>Elsa was getting ready for the reception when she heard a knock on the door. "Queen Elsa, the foreign diplomats are here, all except for the eastern kingdom's, they send their apologies and hope that they could visit in the future". Her adviser Kai said through the door. "Thank you Kai, you are dismissed". She stepped onto the balcony outside and stared down at the castle square. She was looking at a couple, the girl had short, brown hair and the man had black hair and a slightly large nose. The girl looked somewhat familiar, but Elsa couldn't place her finger on it. She continued to stare at the people below, wishing she was normal like them. She felt someone staring at her and saw him, the man from the coronation, he was with an old man that looked familiar. He then looked up at the balcony and stared at her with his piercing red eyes, Elsa ran back into her room. "He knows something, I'm sure of it". She muttered under her breath. Elsa took a deep breath and opened her bedroom door.<p>

Helvete pov

He watched as queen Elsa stared back at him, then she walked back into her room. Makov had apparently followed his gaze. "You fancy her don't you, unfortunately, you can never be with her". Makov said with a chuckle, "now let's get inside". They walked into the ballroom, it had to be at least twenty feet high, with beautiful pillars on every side of the room. The ballroom was filled with people, most foreign noblemen and dukes, he walked by a very short man, who was muttering something about exploiting secrets, he then noticed that the royal advisor was about to announce the queen and princess. "Queen Elsa of arrendelle". The queen stepped on to the raised dias." Princess Anna of arrendelle". She began to mutter about something and stood next to the queen. The princess looked uncomfortable, as though her sister was...different. Helvete shook his head." I'm probably just imagining it".  
>He saw the sisters get into a small argument. "...it just can't". Helvete overheard Elsa say. He saw Elsa walk away and Anna try to follow her, but then tripped and almost fell, but the man with the sideburns caught her. After a moment of talking they ran out of the ballroom. "I don't trust that guy". Helvete thought to himself as he watched them leave. Helvete then saw the queen walk towards a balcony. He followed her.<p>

Elsa pov

Elsa felt guilty, she shouldn't have yelled at Anna, all Anna wanted was to have friends. "I am a horrible sister". Elsa walked out onto the balcony. "I wish I could be free of this curse, then maybe someone might...". Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw the man who was staring at her from the courtyard earlier. "Queen Elsa, it is an honor to meet you". He said as he bowed lowly. "Thank you, what is your name? ". "Helvete, your majesty, Helvete Brann". He replied. "It is a pleasure to meet you Helvete". Elsa said. "The pleasure is all mine". Helvete said. "And may I have the honor of asking you to dance?". He continued. " I'm sorry, but I don't dance". Elsa stated. " Then may I be the first to teach you?". He said as he held out his hand. " Okay ". Elsa said hesitantly. Helvete took Elsa' s hand and held it with his, he placed his other hand on her hip, she could feel her cheeks getting flushed. He then taught her a few basic dance moves. "You do relize that I know how to dance, I just choose not to" . Elsa said. Helvete cheeks suddenly flushed. "He looks kind of cute when his cheeks are all flushed". She then realized that she said that out loud. "So I look cute, do i?". He said with a smirk. "I-i didn't-i meant to say...". Elsa said as her cheeks turned crimson. "Hey, hey, it's alright, I'm used to women constantly falling head over heels for me". He said sarcastically. Elsa started to calm down. "Don't feel, don't feel". She thought to herself. "Anyway, about that dance". He said that devilish smile of his. "Alright, but you better not drop me". Elsa said, her Cheeks still crimson. 


	6. a night to remember(part 2)

A night to remember ( part 2) Helvete pov

Amazing, if there was a single word to define that night, amazing. If there where two words to describe that night, very bad. Helvete was amazed at Elsa's skill of dancing, he thought that he was good at dancing. "You truly are amazing, queen Elsa". Helvete said. "I've hade a lot of practice". She replied. " Would you care for something to drink your majesty". He said with a deep and ridiculous bow "I think I'm fine". Elsa said with a laugh. Helvete then saw the man with the sideburns and the princess walk towards them. "I've got to go get a drink, if you'll excuse me". He said. "Of course" Elsa said. Helvete walked over to a waiter. "Give me your strongest drink please". Helvete said. "Of course sir". The waiter said. "Sir, nobody would call me sir if they knew what I am". Helvete thought as he drank the red liquid the waiter gave to him. The liquid tasted like pure alcohol. "Nothing beats a little liquid courage". He thought to himself. He then overheard Elsa talking to princess Anna. "...are you so afraid of?". The princess yelled. "I said enough! ". Elsa said, stretching her hand out. A wave of icy spikes grew out of the floor. The small man he saw earlier said something about dubious and sorcery. Helvete finally put it together. "She's a sorcerer". He muttered in bewilderment. He looked up and saw Elsa, the look of fear flooding her face. She looked into his eyes. Her fear washed over him as he saw her memories. A small platinum haired girl sitting by a window, a young woman sitting in a frost covered room, a little girl holding a strawberry blonde haired girl. He emerged from these memories and realized that everyone was gone. He ran outside and saw that Elsa was running across the fjord, it was freezing outside. He looked up and saw something that would amaze anyone in summer...snow. 


	7. how to NOT climb a mountain

Helvete pov

Snow, snow, she had to have powers of snow. "No wonder I hate the cold, considering what I am". Helvete thought to himself as he was trudging through the snow that covered the courtyard. "Well, at least it's not the same as mine, then the people would hate her even more". He thought. Helvete saw the princess and mr sideburns talking about something. Makov approached Helvete. "Crazy snow in the middle of summer, queen having ice powers, all we need now is a dragon!". He ranted. Helvete smirked at the thought. "What are you smiling about?!". Makov yelled. "Oh, nothing". Helvete said. Helvete stared into the distance, a tall mountain directly to the north of the city. "Where do you think the queen would have ran of to?". Helvete asked. "Some people saw her head to the north mountain". Makov replied. Helvete suddenly stood up and hurried to the city stables. "Where are you going? ". Makov asked as Helvete ran. " To find queen Elsa". Helvete said over his shoulder

Elsa pov

Elsa walked into a trading post and saw a quite large man sitting behind a counter. "Yoo hoo, big summer blow out, half off of swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention". The man said. "That's nice, but do you have directions to a secluded place, a mountain perhaps?". Elsa asked. "Yes, but a lady like you shouldn't be in a storm like this, especially in that dress". He said. "I think I can manage, but what I need is directions". Elsa persisted. "Okay, I'll draw you a map". He said as he entered the back room of the store. A few minutes later he came back with a paper in his hands. "I hope this will get you where you need to go". He said. "One more thing, can i trust that you won't tell anyone I was here?". Elsa said as she pushed a small bag of gold across the counter. The man looked into the bag and hesitated before finally speaking. "Who was here?". He said with a small smile. Elsa left the trading post and headed towards the mountain that rose high above her.

Helvete pov

"I really, really hate mountains". Helvete thought to himself as he looked up at the cliff before him. The only reason he had come this way was because all the other ways would take to long. "It would only take a few moments to reach the top if I just...". Helvete shook his head. "I can never do it again, not after last time". He thought. The air was colder here, as cold as a quiet winters night. Helvete shivered. "Better start climbing, if I stand still for more than a few moments, I'll freeze". He thought as he climbed. An up draft blasted him with cold air, and on it Helvete thought he heard a voice. "Must be my imagination". He thought as he continued climbing. After a few more moments he her the voice again, this time he could tell it was a girl's. "Either I'm going crazy or someone else as crazy as me is on this mountain". Helvete thought. He paused his climbing. The voice had stopped. "Is someone up there?". Helvete yelled up the cliff. No one answered his call. As the minutes turned to hours, Helvete finally made it to the top of the mountain just as the sun was falling under the horizon. The sight was amazing, from this height you could see the whole mountainside. But the sights didn't amaze him, the giant ice castle that loomed in front of him amazed him. "What the hell!". Helvete exclaimed. "Sure making it snow and ice spikes coming out of the ground is impressive, but this is...amazing". He thought. Helvete then realized that there was a gorge between himself and the castle, meaning, he climbed up the wrong part of the mountain. "Are you freaking kidding me!?, I climb up a freaking cliff and it turns out that I'm on the wrong side!?". Helvete yelled in frustration. "I swear that once I get to that castle I'll burn it to a freaking...". Helvete stopped. As he was ranting, he walked under a stone arch and through it he saw a ice staircase that led to the castle. "That's convenient". He thought as he scaled the staircase. 


	8. how to thaw her heart

Helvete pov

Standing before a ice door in an ice castle, which inside of it holds a somewhat dangerous ice queen, Helvete quickly thought his plans out, most of which ended in horrible, painful deaths. "Hopefully she's in a good mood". He muttered as he knocked on the icy door. After a few moments, Helvete realized that she probably wouldn't open the door to a complete stranger, so he devised quite possibly the stupidest plan In the history of plans, to walk in a possibly dangerous ice queen's castle uninvited. Helvete opened the door, expecting to see a blast of ice magic in his face, was surprised to see that the main hall was completely silent. He saw a magnificent staircase directly in front of him, he made his way up the stairs and onto the second floor. The second floor was more magnificent than the first, a beautiful chandelier hanged above him. He saw another hallway leading up to a balcony. He stepped outside and felt a cold mountain breeze. He saw the western forest looming in the distance. "Beautiful". Helvete said as he gazed over the majestic countryside. He then heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to find ice queen herself, along with a scowl that could turn any normal man to stone.

Elsa pov

"Why are you here!?". Elsa demanded as she asked Helvete, who, at the time, looked dumbstruck. "I asked you a question, why are you here?". She said after he didn't respond. "To find you". Helvete answered after a few moments. "How did you find me?". She asked. "Well, it's kinda hard to miss a giant ice palace". He replied. "You have to leave, now". Elsa demanded. "I can't, I have to talk to you". He said as he took a step forward. Elsa took a step back. "No! you have to leave now!". Elsa yelled, stretching her hand out. She felt a surge of energy in her hand, a spiky wall of ice formed from the ground and shot towards Helvete, suddenly a wall of black flames erupted from the ground and melted her barrier of ice. Elsa stood silent and confused, staring intensely at Helvete.

Helvete pov

Helvete wished he could have at least told her first, but nooo, his reflexes had be freaking amazing. "You have powers, don't you?". Elsa said after a minute or so. "Your surprised that there are other people like you?". Helvete asked. "No, in fact, my cousin had magical hair, but it was cut". She said. "It's nice to know there are people like me, but you still have to leave". She continued. Helvete looked at her in bewilderment. "here I am, a person who can control fire, and she doesn't even seem to care?!". He thought. "Please, I just need to talk to...". He was cut short when Elsa waved her hand to silence him. "I have a proposal, you let me stay here, and I'll teach you how to control your powers". He proposed. "You can teach me to control my ice powers? ". Elsa asked skeptically. "Can't be much different than fire powers, can it?". He joked. Elsa stood silently for a while, when she finally spoke, she said. "There is a extra bedroom down that hallway, we start tomorrow".

Elsa pov

"I can't believe I'm doing this". Elsa thought as she ran her hand through her hair. " This is too dangerous, and the whole situation is suspicious, and there's definitely something he's not telling me". She thought as she went onto her balcony, the sunset was beautiful, but Elsa hardly noticed it.  
>"are you sure you are doing the right thing?". Said the voice in her mind. "Stop worrying, if he can teach me how to control my powers, then maybe I can go home". Elsa thought. "Beautiful, isn't it". Said a voice behind her. Elsa turned around and saw Helvete standing in the doorway. "Yeah, the sunset is always this beautiful". She replied. "I wasn't talking about the sunset". Helvete said with a smirk. "Why did you come up here for me". Elsa asked. "Well, it's probably because I'm like you, did you think I wouldn't like you because of your powers?". He countered. "The people back home weren't very accepting of my powers". She said. "Don't underestimate people, just look at me, I'm amazing". He said sarcastically. <p>


	9. sleepless nights

Helvete pov

Helvete slept as anyone (except maybe an ice queen) would've slept on a ice bed, which to say is, no sleep at all. "How can she sleep on this thing?!". Helvete thought as he uncomfortably tried to get some sleep on his half ton bed made of solid ice. "I give up, I'll just walk around until I pass out by the coldness". Helvete thought as he got out of the icy clutches of the frosty bed. "If I could make some fire, I could...". He knew he could never do it, not after the stunt his reflexes pulled this afternoon. As he walked around the castle he heard a soft crying sound. It was coming from Elsa's room. he walked through the door. Elsa was sitting on her bed crying into her arms. "Elsa, are you okay?". He asked. "Yeah, it's nothing, why are you still up?". She said while she dried her tears on the sleeve of her nightgown. "Couldn't sleep, and stop trying to get off topic, what's wrong?". He asked gently. "It's just...my whole life I tried to hide my powers, and I locked myself away from my sister, but now my powers aren't a secret anymore and my sister must hate me and...". She was interrupted by Helvete. "It's going to be okay, the way you two were talking proves that she definitely doesn't hate you, and besides, what's wrong with everyone knowing you have powers? Your powers are amazing! Never be ashamed of them". He said as he stared into her eyes, they were still wet from her tears, but they were still as beautiful as the stars on a winters night. Elsa started to calm down. "Thank you for that". She said staring back into his eyes. "Why don't we talk about something else". He said. "I'd like that". Elsa said back. "But let's talk outside, if it's too cold for you here". She continued with a smirk.

Elsa pov

Elsa walked out onto the balcony with Helvete, Who, despite his control over fire, looked like he might freeze any second. "are you cold?". Elsa said with a hint of concern. "Yeah, I'm just dandy, no need to worry about me freezing to death out here". He replied sarcastically. "No need to be rude about it, and if your so cold, why don't you use your fire to warm you up?". She said. Helvete looked down. "It doesn't work that way". He said quietly. Why doesn't it?". She insisted. "It just doesn't!". He yelled. Elsa knew she pushed too far. "I'm sorry that I kept asking". She said quietly. "No, no it was my fault, I should've told you earlier". He said. "Tell me what?". Elsa said curiously. "My story". He said, pain concealed in his eyes. 


	10. soldier boy

Author's note: if you look at some of the OCs names, you'll see that some of the are Norwegian words.

A boy played across the field, a wooden sword clutched in his hand. "Svik, Svik, where are you?". The boy called as he ran through the trees. "I'm over here, try and catch me!". Another boy called as he ran through a bush, his brown, curly hair stuck to his face with sweat. "You can run, but you can't hide!". The first boy called. "You'll never catch me alive Helvete!". He yelled back to his brother. Svik ran behind a large boulder, and watched as his brother passed by. After a few moments, Svik ran after him. He followed him to a cave, apparently Helvete had already gone in, thinking he was there. "Helvete! Where are you?". Svik called as he went deeper into the cave. At the end of the cave he saw something that froze him in his tracks. Helvete was laying on the ground in plain view. "Helvete, I found you, come on, get up". He spoke. Svik then noticed the blood, it covered his younger brother's right arm. Svik also noticed the dead snake still clutched in his unharmed hand. "Helvete, wake up! Come on, wake up!". He yelled as his tears fell down his cheeks. He lifted Helvete up and carried him back to the house. "Father! Helvete's hurt! Please, help him!". He cried. His father came into the room, as well as his mother. "Send for the doctor immediately". He instructed his wife. The wife ran out of the room quickly. His father turned to him. "Svik, tell me exactly what happened!". Svik quickly told him the story of them playing soldier, Helvete entering the cave, and himself finding Helvete covered in blood. "I need you to go get the gauze and some alcohol". His father said sternly. "Okay". Svik said, tears still streaming down his cheeks. He went to the medicine cabinet. He grabbed the gauze and the rubbing alcohol and went back in the main room. The doctor had already entered and was examining Helvete. "This isn't good, this was a basilisk, their poison is very painful and will lead to death". He said in a somber way. "Is there anything we can do?". His father asked. "Give him as much comfort as you can, and hope that his life ends soon". The doctor replied. His mother cried into his father's chest. Svik ran up the stairs and into his room. "This is my fault, isn't it?". He thought as he laid on his bed. 


	11. ember in the night

Jacob walked down towards the southern base of the northern mountain. "Please, let them be able to heal my son, my Helvete". He thought as he entered a clearing. "Please, please I beg you, help my son, he is dying from a poison that cannot be cured". He pleaded, seemingly to no one. A loud rumble shifted through the clearing, but no one appeared. "You are the only ones left that can help him now". He continued. The loud rumble grew to a deafening roar. Then the boulders scattered throughout the clearing began to sprout legs and arms. "So these are the mysterious trolls? I expected them to be taller". He thought. Their good natured faces peeked through their rock like exterior. "How did you know about us?". A rather large one called. "My family reaches far back, farther than when humans and trolls were allies". He answered. "I wish to speak with your elder". He continued. "Grand pabbie will talk to you soon, just wait a few moments and I'm sure...". A female troll told him, but was interrupted by a rolling sound. A very old troll unrolled himself from his rock form and stood in front of jacob. The troll's face was very wrinkled, but most of which were wrinkles made by smiles, however, he was not smiling now. "What is your name and why are you here? ". The troll asked. "My name is Jacob Brann, and I am here for help, I have heard that you deal with magical situations, am I correct?". Jacob asked. "Yes, but how did you know where to find us?". The troll replied. "My father knew you, maybe you remember him, his name was hellig". He asked the troll. The troll stood silent for many minutes, as if he was recalling when he met his father. "Yes, I do recall meeting hellig, it is a pleasure to meet his son". The kindly troll spoke. "Then please, as my father's friendship with you, help my son, he was bitten by a basilisk". Jacob pleaded. "Very well". The troll said as he grabbed a red crystal off his back. "He'll need this fire crystal to survive, if you use this, however, he will gain control over magic, this is not bad, but if he causes violence in any way, his powers will control him". The troll stated. "I do not care, just save him". 


	12. blood brothers

Svik watched his brother and father play in the forest. "Helvete, the favorite". Svik sulked as he kicked a rock. "Svik, how many times do I have to tell you, don't kick things around". His father scolded him. "Of course you care what I do, it's not like you ignore me". He thought sarcastically. "Svik, tell your father it's time for dinner". His mother called from the house. Svik wandered around the forest until he found his father, whose leg had Helvete wrapped around it. "Father, mother said it's time for dinner". He said quietly. "I'll be in in a few minutes Svik". His father called. Svik returned to the house. "Mother, father is coming in a little bit". He called. "Okay, dinner is on the table". Mother replied. She exited the kitchen and entered the dining room, she kissed Svik on the cheek. "You're my little soldier boy,  
>aren't you". She said with a smile. His mother seemed to be the only one that truly loved him. "Now, why don't you head up and get a bath while I make some tea". She said soothingly. "Yes mother". Svik said. After a short time, Svik exited the bathroom. He then heard an argument downstairs. He leaned closer to the stairs to listen to the argument. "...can't take it anymore Jacob, your eldest son is feeling rejected by you, your ignoring me, all you do is spend time with Helvete". His mother fumed as his father tried to respond. "I need to make sure nothing happens to Helvete, if he made one mistake, he could destroy us all". His father whispered. Svik leaned even closer to hear them. "If Svik didn't lead him to that cave, we wouldn't be in this mess!". His father whispered loudly. Svik's mother stood quietly for a while. "I will be saying goodnight to both my sons, goodnight jacob". She said in a stern voice. Svik ran back to his bed and jumped underneath his covers, he heard his mother's footsteps up the stairs. The door creaked open. Svik felt her soft lips kiss him on his forehead. "Goodnight, my son". She whispered into his ear. She left without another word. In Svik's heart, Svik heard it snap, because the strongest emotion a person could feel was hate and bitterness, and he fully intended to exact his pain on the person who caused it, his brother. <p>


	13. the quiet before the storm

Helvete held out his palm. A small, bright blue flame appeared in his hand. "It's beautiful!". Elizabeth exclaimed. "No, your beautiful". Helvete smiled as he kissed her, her lips were soft, like freshly made silk. Elizabeth pulled away. "How long have you been able to do that?". She said, pointing at the bright blue fire. "Ever since I was young". Helvete said staring into her blue eyes. "I love you". Helvete said. "Your powers are amazing". Elizabeth said, staring into the fire. "Thank you". He replied. He kissed her again, her lips lingered on his for just a few moments longer. When she pulled away. "When are you leaving?". She said, staring into his eyes. "Well...I think my father and I are going this coming week. He said after a short hesitation. "What about your brother, Svik, wasn't it?". She said. "My brother stays to himself mostly, and barely talks to me or my father". Helvete said bitterly. "Maybe if you were nice to him, he'd be happy". Elizabeth said naively. Helvete laughed. "I don't think he'll ever be happy". Elizabeth made a pouting face. "Family are supposed to love each other". She said angrily. "The only one I love is you". Helvete said as he kissed her again, her lips just as soft as the last two times. "The most beautiful woman alive is my fiance, how lucky am i". He thought. "So, about the wedding, how's it coming along, heard you were in a wrut". Helvete asked. Elizabeth fell backwards onto the soft ground. "It's harder than you think it is, that's for sure". She said, holding her hand over her face. "Well, tell me if you need anything, I'm going into town for a few things". Helvete said, getting up from the soft grass. "I need some wheat, suger, milk... I'll just give you the list". She said, staring down at the grocery list still clutched in her hand. "Can do, me lady". He replied, making a ridiculous bow. Elizabeth laughed. "That laugh is the most wonderful thing in the world". Helvete said, staring into his future wife's eyes. "Why, thank you". Elizabeth replied, blushing slightly.


	14. doorstep of hell

Svik despised the very thought of his brother, he had stolen everything away from him, his father, his mother, his inheritance, and his life, now, it was time to repay him. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, I call upon you, o great lord of shadows, become unto me, share your dark powers so that I may seek vengeance, vengeance of those who defile my name". Svik called out into the dead of night. "My father scorned me, my mother slowly hated me, all because of you, Helvete, so I will curse you, a thousand curses you shall bare, I shall take what you hold dear, my brother". He thought as the shadows of the night consumed him, evilness colliding with his soul until there was nothing but a husk of it's past self left in it's place. His skin turned gray, his face grew cold, and he could feel the shadows around him. "This power...I cannot describe this feeling, nevertheless, I shall seek my vengeance, brother, for taking her away, the only thing that mattered, shall become no one's".

Helvete pov

Helvete saw the smoke from a long ways away, and he somehow knew that bad things were happening. He quickly found himself sprinting towards home, finding in it's place a smoldering pile of rubble. Inside the ruined house he found them, three charred bodies, unrecognizable, due to the fires. He fell to his knees. "Noooo!". He screamed in utter grief and despair. "Well, little brother, how's your emotion feeling, I gave up mine to achieve this". Said a voice behind him, but Helvete knew that voice all to well. "How could you?! How could you murder them?!" Helvete screamed, the grief still lingered in his voice. "It was simple, I killed them because of you, because of you, Elizabeth fell out of love with me and into you, because of you, our father hated me". Svik replied coolly. "You lie, our father was everything but hate!". Helvete returned sharply. "No, our father did hate me, he hated the thought of me hurting his favorite son". Svik snarled. Helvete finally turned around, and nothing was there. "Where are you!". He screamed into the night. "I'm everywhere, even inside you". Svik echoed inside his mind. "Where are you!". He screamed, energy pulsing through his body. "Right here". He heard behind him. He turned around, and felt a jab in his stomach. "Goodbye brother, tell father I said hello". Svik said deviously. ""I'm not...dead...yet!". He screamed as he let the last bit of energy flow out of his hand. An enormous blast of flames surged through his hand, directly into his older brother's face. Svik screamed out in pain, but Helvete stood his ground. The smell of burning flesh filled the air. The sound of yelling and footsteps soon was upon them. Svik retreated, holding his burnt face. "You won this time, brother, but I will have revenge!". He screamed as the shadows devoured him. Helvete laid on the floor of his burnt house, surrounded by his dead loved ones, and as he was drifting from his consciousness, he saw a familiar face. "Makov, Makov's here". He thought as he fell into sleep, as he faded away, he saw Makov crying, the sadness devoured him, but was short lived because he then fell into unconsciousness 


	15. Human Shish kabob

Helvete pov

Helvete had already finished his story, but Elsa remained silent for a few minutes. "I'm sorry to hear that, I really am". She said. " That was when I was younger". Helvete replied. "Did you ever see him again, your brother I mean". She asked. "No, that was the last time I saw him". I replied. "At least, I hope so". I muttered under my breath. "Wait...how old are you?". She asked. "Let's see, that was about 5 years ago, and where I come from, we usually get married around 15 or 16, and I was engaged, so around 20". He answered. "You don't know how old you are, I doubt that". She said skeptically. "It's more on the lines of unsure". He said. She laughed, brushing her hair out of her face in a extremely cute way. "Wait, why am I thinking about that?". He thought. "Well, even if you are somewhere around 20, are you sure you can help me with my powers?". She asked, concern hidden in her voice. "Almost certain that I'm possably close to being positive that it's possible". He said sarcastically. "I'm being serious, I will freeze you if it means getting a straight answer from you". She said with upmost certainty. "I'm positive that I can do it". She continued raising a giant snowball that appeared out of thin air over her head. "Okay, okay, just put the giant snowball down". Helvete said, putting his hands over his head.

"Could you try to be more relaxed?". Helvete yelled behind a ice wall Elsa had built. What are you talking about? I am relaxed". She said as she practiced. "Last creation you made was a giant icicle that almost impaled me! Apparently we have very different versions of the word relaxed". He yelled from behind the wall. "Okay, okay, I won't try to turn you into a giant human shish kabob". She said as she slowly lifted a snowball into the air. "You know, when I became your teacher, I did not sign up for being horribly impaled by my own student". Helvete yelled behind the wall. She dropped the snowball and turned to me. "It would be a lot easier to not impale you if you would actually help!". She yelled back. I was quiet for a few moments. "Maybe we'll work on that anger first, then at least I won't become a human popcicle". Helvete (regrettably) said. An hour later, my arms were still frozen together. "Could you unfreeze me at least?". I yell to her. "Sorry, if I talk to you, I may lose my temper". She said in a condescending voice. "Women, always crazy about shoe's and freezing people". Helvete thought to myself.

Elsa pov

The later that day, Elsa and Helvete started their training, and for the longest time, Elsa thought it would be the same as the last. Elsa stared at the giant snowball that laid down before her. "Well, do some magic, lift it up, do something!". Helvete yelled behind a wall she had made. "Maybe it would help if you stop hiding from behind the wall and actually help me!". She yelled back at him. She heard no answer, Helvete popped his head over the wall. "You swear you won't impale me". He said skeptically. "I promise". She answered, a smile plastered on her face. "What are you smiling about". Helvete asked as he walked away from the wall. "Your acting like a child". Elsa said, still smiling. "What's wrong with that?". He asked. "One, your AROUND twenty, and two, you need to help me with my training". She said in a matter-of-factly voice. She was rewarded with a snowball to the face. "You really want a snowball fight with the ice queen?". She said after wiping the snow off her face. Only a few minutes later, Helvete had crawled into a fetal position and tried to forget the horrors of that fateful snowball fight. 


	16. Dreams and Nightmares

Helvete pov

Helvete stood in a room. The room was filled with an eerie vibe that seemed to take all joy and life out of his very body. "It seems you've made friends". Said a voice. Helvete turned around and saw a shadow of a man standing before him.  
>"Who are you". Helvete called to the man. " I am whoever you think I am, some call me god, some call me the devil, the best one is truth, I am your truth, who you really are, I am you". He says. "How is that possable?". Helvete asked the figure. "Everything is possable, whether or not it's plausible is up to you ". He replied. "What does that mean?". Helvete asked. The man just chuckled. "You will see, in the end, you will see". He said before turning into a pillar of smoke. Helvete looked around him. The room he was in had changed, it was now replaced with a open field. "Why did you let me die". A small voice asked from behind him. He turned around and saw her. "Did you not hear me?". Elizabeth asked, but Helvete didn't answer. "You remember me, don't you?". She asked. Helvete stood there silently, fear filling his eyes. "Do you still love me?". She asked. As she was saying this, her skin slowly burnt to a husk of it's former self. Helvete only felt horror and fear for a moment, then the scene changed again to his old house. "It was all your fault". a hoarse voice called from the remnants of the burnt building. "It was always your fault". It called again, stepping forward from the smoldering house. A man wearing a black cloak and a mask stepped forward, getting closer and closer to the horrified Helvete. He was only a few feet away when he spoke. "It will not end, never will it end". He said before reaching for Helvete. "Goodbye, and hope you do not see me again". He said as an invisible for wrapped around his neck, strangling him. " Who are you?!". Helvete managed to say before fainting. "You don't remember me?". He heard the voice echo in his subconscious.<p>

Elsa pov

"Helvete, wake up!". Elsa yelled as she shook Helvete violently. He soon started to move his head. "What are you doing?!". He yelled as she stopped shaking him. "I came into your room to see if you wanted something to eat, and you were lying on the floor, I tried to wake you up, but I couldn't, I thought you had...". She trailed off, on the verge of tears. "...I'm sorry if I worried you, are you okay?". Helvete asked her. "I should be asking you the same thing, how did you get unconscious in the middle of the day?". She asked. "...I can't remember, all I remember is that I was walking to my room, then I wake up with you shaking me". He said with a confused look on his face. "Can you get up?". Elsa asked. "Yeah, I think so". He said as he pushed himself off the ground. "By the way, do we need anything, like supplies or food?". Helvete asked. "I think we are running out of food, maybe it would be a good idea getting food from that trading post at the bottom of the mountain". Elsa said. "Okay, tell me what we need and I'll get ready".


	17. Shadows of the past

? Pov

A dark figure stood at the edge of a overhang overlooking Arrendelle. "Did you see them pass?". He said. "Yes, the blond one passed last night, and the red-eyed one passed shortly after her". Spoke a voice from behind him. He looked back to see a shadow flicker across the stone wall behind him. "Did your servants follow them?". The man said. "Yes, we followed them up the north mountain and watched them, it seems she may be in...love with him". The shadow sneered with malicious delight. "Well, this is very...fortunate, this may turn better than I expected it to be". The man said with a cold laugh. "I forgot to mention the sister and a man were on their way to the mountain". The shadow said, still smiling cruelly. "WHAT!, why didn't you tell me that!?". The man yelled. "I di-didn't think it was important...". The shadow said, cowering in fear. "Of course it's important!, if they get up there, then they could end all that we have worked for!". The man said. "What do we do?". The shadow said. "...we have to stop them, if The Master finds out what has happened, then he will destroy you". The figure said. "Why wouldn't he destroy you?". The shadow said. "Because I, unlike you, am important to our plan". The man said. "Our master said...". The shadow began to argue. " Our master has been clouded in his judgement because of...personal matters". The man said. "The Master won't be pleased to hear that you said". The shadow said. The man approached the shadow. " Who do you think he will trust more, I, the general of his whole army, or you, a mere underling". The man said, obviously winning their argument. "What shall we do?". The shadow said. The man thought for a moment. "When either of them leave the mountain, capture them, and make sure that the sister NEVER reaches the castle". The man said. "I also forgot to mention, some of my daemons possessed a prince back at Arrendelle, he may prove useful". The shadow said. "Good, you proved that you aren't completely useless". The man said. "I will continue too spy on the blond one and the one with red-eyes". The shadow said before begginings to leave. "Good, but before you leave, tell the master this message". The man said. "Okay, what is it?". The shadow said. "Tell him that IT is ready". The man said. "Fine, if you're too lazy, I'll do it". The shadow said before disappearing into a pillar of smoke. "Soon this world will be ruled by the darkness". The man said before leaving himself. 


End file.
